A representation method using a plurality of illumination devices has been known in a stage representation for supporting a representation performed by a performer in a theatrical play, music, and dance for example (Patent Literature 1). According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, a three-dimensional representation is provided by each of a plurality of elevation devices elevating an illumination device connected thereto via a reel wire to control the light emission from the illumination device. The plurality of elevation devices are suspended from a planar baton (FIG. 7).
In the above-described stage representation, a representation method has been known in which each display panel is suspended from each of a plurality of elevation devices via a suspension wire to elevate the display panel (Patent Literature 2). According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a plurality of bars constituting a display panel have a plurality of light-emitting elements (LED), respectively (FIG. 2). Specifically, according to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a to-be-lifted object suspended from an elevation device has a plurality of light-emitting elements. The elevation device and a bar are connected via a suspension wire that includes an electric power cable and a control cable. The electric power cable supplies electric power from a power source to a light-emitting element. The control cable supplies a control signal to the light-emitting element. Each light-emitting element emits light by the electric power supplied from the electric power cable and modulates the light based on a control signal and generates light (FIG. 4 and FIG. 5).
Furthermore, in the above-described stage representation, an illumination elevation device has been known in which a reel is provided and the reel is rotated to wind and unwind a reel wire around the reel to elevate a light-emitting element attached to the reel wire (Patent Literature 3). According to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 3, the reel is provided such that its longitudinal direction is in a vertical state and rotated around the axis of a plane in a short direction, and the reel wire is wound around the reel upwardly.